


Le Secret du Belvédère du Cygne

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance, Weston Times
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il détestait ce sans-gêne, il en avait assez qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait. Surtout avec lui. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était devenu son fag qu'il devait obéir à ce genre d'ordres! Franchement Diederich en avait assez de l'attitude délurée de Vincent Phantomhive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Secret du Belvédère du Cygne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.  
> Genre: Général, Romance, school!fic, friendship?  
> Personnages: Vincent et Diederich  
> Paring: Vindee  
> Rating: Pour Tous  
> Note : Je me base sur le manga et sur Book of Circus/Murder.

Vincent est assis sur les genoux de son fag, son cher et tendre ami allemand. Ses yeux pétillent du plaisir qu'il a certainement en ce moment à le tourmenter. Son murmure est comme un doux rire, mais chaque geste traduit aussi qu'il est un fauve qui peut tuer si il en a le besoin ou la nécessité. Sa main gauche caresse les cheveux noirs et soyeux de son camarade d'école, dans un geste affirmant autant sa domination que dans un geste de douceur.

Sa main droite repose sur la nuque gracile, forçant l'autre préfet à être un peu plus près de lui, leurs lèvres n'étant séparés que quelques centimètres. Leurs souffles se mêlent à chaque expirations.

 _Pervers._ C'est la seule chose que peut penser Diederich à ce moment précis _._ _Obsédé._

Comme d'habitude, le préfet à la cravate bleue joue avec le feu, alors qu'ils sont seuls. Qu'ils sont à l'extérieur, dans un endroit où seuls les quatre préfets pouvaient venir.  _Mais les deux autres peuvent quand même venir n'importe quand non? Leurs fags aussi._  C'est bien trop risqué de faire ça ici, à la vue de toute personnes pouvant venir.  _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien motiver le jeune comte à agir de façon si délurée?_  Il va finir par s'attirer de nombreux ennemis (si ce n'était pas déjà fait). Et il va finit par lui en attirer aussi.  _Et il s'en passerait bien._

_Que Phantomhive sombre dans la débauche s'il veut mais qu'il ne l'y fasse pas tomber avec lui. Il n'a absolument aucune envie de connaître le genre de vie débauchée qu'à son désormais ''maître''._

Un jour il avait voulu tenter de renverser l'équilibre des forces en menaçant l'anglais de le dénoncer comme homosexuel. Le jeune homme avait éclaté d'un rire doux et avait susurré, comme un fauve près à se jeter sur sa proie. « _Réellement Diederich?»_  Puis ses lèvres s'étaient retroussées en un rictus diabolique  _«_ _Mais je t'en prie, parles autant que tu veux. Sauf que c'est à toi que ça sera préjudiciable. Tu pourras dire adieu au diplôme de Weston et à l'Angleterre. Je me demande comment réagiras ton père quand tu reviendra, renvoyé de l'école._

_\- Quoi, mais..._

_\- Si tu savais toutes les relations que j'entretiens darling ~_ _» Il avait plissé les yeux «_ _J'ai tous les renseignements que je veux et je peux faire beaucoup de choses._

_\- Tu..._

_\- Ne gâche pas ton avenir pour quelque chose d'inutile, ce serait tragique pour toi non?_ _» Et il s'était détourné avant d'ajouter, d'un ton moqueur, s'éloignant d'un pas léger au travers de la pelouse qu'il foulait joyeusement «_ _Et fais moi un petit sorbet au citron pour la collation de cet après-midi._

_\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps Phantomhive!_

_\- Débrouilles-toi, tu seras puni si je n'ai pas mon sorbet!_ »

Apparemment, quelque chose ou quelqu'un protégeait Vincent Phantomhive jusqu'à un certain point. Ou que Vincent avait le bras assez long pour stopper toute action contre lui, pouvait arrêter une dénonciation qui le visait. Donc, il était probablement proche du «pouvoir».

_Ce type était puissant jusqu'à quel point exactement?_

_Il pouvait vraiment faire tout ce qu'il voulait?_

Cependant, protégé ou pas...c'est vraiment risqué de le faire ici, comme ça. Pendant un instant, il se demande une fois de plus ce qui peut bien motiver le jeune comte pour agir d'une manière si dévergondée, si perverse.  _Le goût du risque? La bêtise? Ou juste la perversité?_ Ou alors tout est un jeu pour lui, y comprit cela. Et lui n'est donc qu'un jouet entre les mains d'un être aux allures de fauve.

Diederich se dit souvent que le jeune homme aura bientôt, il n'en doute pas du tout, beaucoup d'ennemis ( _si il ne s'en ait pas déjà fait avec cette attitude détestable, ce ne serait pas vraiment surprenant)._  Aussi le jeune germanique aimerait ne pas avoir les mêmes ennemis que ce jeune comte, en devenant son associé. Vu la teneur des actions de son ''geôlier'', ses ennemis risquent de ne pas être de première amabilité. Et il ne veut pas s'attirer d'ennuis trop graves qui pourraient mettre à mal son avenir.

__**Tout ça, c'est de sa faute!** _ _

Phantomhive est vraiment le pire préfet jamais nommé à l'école. Et encore, le mot ''pire'' est faible. _Vraiment qui a eu l'idée de le nommer?_  Il n'a jamais fait son travail correctement, s'arrangeant toujours avec l'un des deux autres, ou avec de jeunes garçons de son dortoir qui sont si admiratifs et désireux de le rendre fier ( _et il se demande vraiment pourquoi ils sont si heureux d'aider un connard comme lui. VRAIMENT_ ), quand il ne le laissait pas tout faire en ne faisant absolument rien lui-même ( _Comme faire une sieste sur la pelouse par exemple)._

_Parce que, franchement, Phantomhive était un insupportable, obsédé, pervers, insouciant et égoïste enfant gâté. On ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour faire ceci ou cela ou pour respecter les programmes et prévisions. Il se dédouanait de tout._

_Encore plus irresponsable qu'un première année._

Obsédé, pervers, faisant ce qu'il voulait...il est vraiment, réellement, le pire préfet jamais nommé à l'école. Vraiment. En plus, il ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Ça va quand ils sont seuls (enfin, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas les surprendre), bien qu'il ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix.

_Depuis le Miracle Bleu, il était forcé d'obéir à ce sale type._

_Et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner de la sorte._

_Et de prétendre que lui aimait ça._

Le brun grogne finalement, donnant une petite tape sur la main de l'anglais: «Ça suffit Phantomhive!» Ses joues sont écarlates et il tente de reculer un peu, de s'éloigner de l'autre garçon, mal à l'aise devant cette proximité imposée. «Arrêtes d'être un insupportable pervers!» Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'autre l'embrasse de force mais c'est clairement la première fois qu'il le fait à l'extérieur, dans un endroit où ils peuvent être vu. «Arrêter de me toucher comme çà!»

Le jeune homme ricane et se penche, son front contre celui de l'allemand. Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange lueur «Tu es mignon quand tu te fâches Dee.» Il penche la tête de côté «Je pensais que tu avais le goût du risque?!»

L'allemand lui lance un regard noir, luttant contre la colère qui montait en lui «Es-tu conscient que les deux autres peuvent arriver à tout moment? Tu te souviens que l'homosexualité est un crime? Je ne veux pas finir en prison dans le meilleur des cas. Peut-être t'estimes tu si parfait que tu pense pouvoir échapper à la justice mais ne m'entraîne pas là-dedans en m'embrassant dehors, là où on peut nous voir.

\- Haha tu n'as pas à t'en faire Dee. L'un de nos chers collègues fait face à un ''petit problème'' dans son dortoir, et l'autre, notre cher ami artiste, a soudainement trouvé l'inspiration et ne sortira pas avant demain matin, dans le meilleur des cas.

-. ...» Il ne sait pas si il doit être impressionné ou effrayé par les capacités de Vincent à faire ce qu'il veut que les gens et le fait qu'il parvient toujours à atteindre son objectif, quelles que soient les méthodes utilisées, qu'elles soient odieuses, perverses ou honnêtes.

_Qu'il soit manipulateur, fourbe ou juste habile._

_Ce type est réellement encore un mystère total pour lui._

Vincent, comme un terrible prédateur qui a trouvé sa proie, murmure à l'oreille de son ami, avec un sourire vicieux «Aussi, si je comprends bien ... ce n'est âs baiser qui te dérange mais le fait que nous pourrions être vu?

\- QUOI?

\- Ho, je suis tellement flatté Dee ~» Le jeune seigneur a le petit rire satisfait de celui qui a le dernier mot et qui le sait parfaitement, «Sois heureux Love ~. Nous ne serons pas dérangés! Et puisque ça ne te déranges pas que je t'embrasse ... ..

\- Attends, je ne suis pas d'accord...»

Capturant ses lèvres, le comte l'empêche de continuer. Il ronronne presque de satisfaction. Ses doigts se plongèrent dans les cheveux sombres et soyeux, dans une caresse aussi possessive que tendre.

Et Diederich se demande, pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à quel point Vincent sera en colère s'il le jette par terre maintenant en le repoussant de toutes ses forces.

_Et si ça en vaut la peine ..._


End file.
